


Left Blind

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Monster Hunters, Vampire AU, Vampire!Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Hunting supernatural beings is not an easy task. The hunters are often left with horrific wounds and scars. Jack is about to see how very true that is.





	Left Blind

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot for y'all.

Jack’s rifle kicked hard into his shoulder as he fired it, but the recoil was something that he was used to. He’d been using it for years and he knew just how to absorb the recoil and move through the pain. He couldn’t make out much in the gloom, but Gabriel was doing a very good job of lighting up his targets for him. He didn’t know where the vampire was at the moment, but the werewolves they were hunting were standing out in stark contrast to the gloom.

He stepped forward and watched a massive head turn towards him. He tensed, praying that the werewolf couldn’t smell him over the scent of pulse-munition. The werewolf let out a low snarl before it charged and Jack swore as he darted out of the way. He twisted to follow the beast, grimacing at a familiar tattoo on the beast’s shoulder.

Deadlock. So Gabriel hadn’t gotten them all as he’d thought. Jesse wouldn’t be happy to hear that, especially not if one of them had been turned into a wild, unpredictable werewolf. It was bad enough the werewolves were Deadlock, worse that he was potentially shooting someone Jesse knew.

He grit his teeth and started firing on the furry tank. The wolf crouched down, snarling and wailing as chunks of flesh and fur were blasted off of it. Bright yellow eyes glared at him as he popped the empty magazine off and hastily reloaded. He’s barely gotten the clip back in place when the wolf charged. Jack swore as he was knocked backwards and slammed against the ground. He brought his rifle up, shoving it between the wolf’s jaws to keep him from biting his face off.

He struggled against the stronger creature, fighting to keep the jaws from tearing him apart. The claws scrambled furiously at the ground on either side of his head, but the werewolf seemed to forget that they were useful. He brought his boots up and started kicking furiously at the wolf’s stomach, but it didn’t even flinch. Was it so focused on him that it wasn’t recognizing pain?

The wolf threw its head back and ripped the rifle out of Jack’s hands. It whipped its head around, throwing the rifle across the plaza they were standing in and Jack felt his life grind to a halt. The werewolf howled in victory and glared down at him. A wicked smile played across the twisted muzzle before it lifted one massive hand into the air.

Jack tried to squirm out from under the wolf, but it was no good. The hand came down and Jack felt it cleave its way through his facemask. His visor was ripped violently from his face and a hot red, all-consuming colour overtook his vision as pain exploded across his face.

He screamed, reaching up towards his eyes as blood rushed down his face. He heard the wolf laugh overhead before a furious roar filled the plaza. The weight pinning him down vanished and he heard pained screams fill the air. He lifted himself slowly into a sitting position, his hand shakily touching his face. The blood dripping off of his lips tasted funny, a touch too watery and slightly jellied.

His fingers touched his eyes and pain laced backwards into his skull. He cried out and wrenched his hand away. He tried to blink and realized with a terrified jolt that he couldn’t. His breathe started coming in short puffs and he reached up, whimpering as he ghosted his fingers over his eyes. He sobbed in pain and dropped his hands into his lap as more agony shot through him as his torn tear-ducts tried to push tears out.

“Jack,” Gabriel growled as he pulled his chin up. “Let me see.”

“The werewolves,” he tried to protest.

“Are all dead,” Gabriel snapped. “Now shut up and let me see.”

Jack swallowed as Gabriel’s claws wiped the blood off of his face. He heard the vampire snort before his tongue rasped over his wounds. He tried not to grimace at the sensation of his skin knitting itself back together under each rough swipe.

“He got you good, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel growled as his tongue moved between Jack’s eyes and over his left eyebrow. “Those are going to leave ugly scars. They were deep.”

“My eyes,” Jack whispered.

“I’m…I’m getting to them,” Gabriel murmured softly.

His tongue moved gently over his eyes and Jack cried out in pain. He felt Gabriel flinch and he whimpered as more tears pushed their way out of his tear-ducts.  

“Gabe?” he asked. “It hurts.”

“They have to come out,” Gabriel murmured. “They’re mangled. Not even my magic can fix that. I’m sorry.”

Jack swallowed down a wave of nausea and scrambled for a grip on Gabriel’s shirt. He let out another whimper, but nodded his head. There were some things that vampiric magic couldn’t heal; broken bones, lost teeth, amputated limbs, and eyeballs, apparently. He did his best not to think about never seeing Gabriel’s face again. He tried not to think about never seeing him smile or watch those red eyes get blown black in arousal.

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

“It will be fast, _mi amor_ ,” Gabriel soothed. “I promise.”

Jack tightened his grip on Gabriel’s shirt and whimpered. Gabriel nosed his cheek before he blew a steady stream of smoke into Jack’s eyes. Jack whimpered as he felt the smoke cutting through the nerves holding his eyes in place. It didn’t hurt, but it felt strange and he didn’t like it. His nails dug into the Kevlar of Gabriel’s shirt and he let out a long whimper.

“Almost done,” Gabriel said.

Very gently, Gabriel’s claws plucked the severed eyes from Jack’s sockets. His tongue moved soothingly over the ruins of his eyes, cleaning the sockets out. Jack let out a soft sob and pulled his head away, covering his face in shame.

“Don’t look at me,” he whimpered.

“Jack, ssh,” Gabriel wrapped his arms around him. “Ssh, I don’t care, Jack. I’d rather you didn’t have eyes than be left to suffer.”

Jack whimpered and tucked down into himself. “I’m useless,” he whimpered. “I can’t hunt with you now.”

“Jack,” Gabriel chuckled as he pressed his cheek against Jack’s hand. “Did you really just say that? Would you say that to Ana?”

“She still has one eye,” he snapped. “She’s not blind!”

“So we hunt in the dark from now on,” he chuckled before his fangs travelled over Jack’s knuckles. “Let me see your face, _mi amor_.”

Jack lowered his hands and swallowed. He felt Gabriel mist in front of him. He cupped his face between his claws, nuzzling gently along his jaw.

“What is it that you like to say?” he asked with a dark chuckle. “Bones heal, pain is temporary, but scars look good?” Jack felt a blush creep up his face as Gabriel’s talons roll over the marks on his face. “You look very good, _mi amor_. I’ll figure out a spell to let you see this pretty face again.”

“I’m sure Angela has something we can use,” he said. Gabriel snarled and Jack gently bopped his nose. “Don’t you start. That wasn’t her fault and you know it. Don’t go getting pissy now when we need her to help.”

“I will try to keep my temper in check,” Gabriel growled. “But I make no promises.” He kissed over Jack’s cheeks and held him close. “Do not worry, my love, you will adjust. You always do.”

Jack smiled and pressed himself in against Gabriel’s chest. “Yah,” he agreed. “I do.”


End file.
